1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector seal device, for a branch pipe in combination with a transverse opening, such as can be found in the pierced wall of a main pipe, a shaft, or the like, for which the diameter can fluctuate considerably.
2. Related Art
A connector seal device of this type is known from reference EP 0 795 712 B1. The sealing effect of this connector seal device is excellent. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an alternative, but similarly effective connector seal device, which can be produced cheaply and can be installed quickly.